


La tyrannie de Joffrey

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: D'or et de sang [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, King Joffrey Baratheon, King's Landing (A Song of Ice and Fire), Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La roi est mort, vive le roi ! Robert Baratheon est mort, son fils Joffrey est le nouveau roi des Sept Couronnes, siégeant sur le trône de fer et entouré d'ennemis. Ces terres ne représentent pas grand chose, mais il y règne comme un monarque absolu, dont la filiation seule suffit à asseoir sa légitimité sur ces sujets.
Series: D'or et de sang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Sansa

**_Sansa_ **

Elle avait été jetée dans les cellules noires suite à l’execution de son père par Joffrey. Dans quelques heures, ou jours, elle allait subir le même sort. Pourquoi l’aurait-il faite emprisonner sinon ? 

Le roi était un fou, psychopathe, avide sang, et des plus instables. Elle s’en était rapidement rendue compte, mais elle avait refusé de le reconnaître. C’était la faute d’Arya s’il avait été mordu par sa louve, c’était ce qu’elle avait clamé haut et fort à l’époque. Elle le regrettait amèrement désormais. 

Tout ce qu’elle espérait, c’était que sa petite soeur soit en vie, quelque part, et qu’elle ai pu s'échapper de Port-Réal. Si jamais le Baratheon la trouvait, il la torturerait de milles et unes manières jusqu’à ce qu’elle craque. Et Arya refuserait de craquer, préférant endurer milles et une souffrances plutôt que de laisser le roi gagner. Sansa la connaissait bien depuis le temps. 

Chaque minute qui passait la rapprochait inexorablement de la mort. Tant mieux, elle rejoindrait son père parmis les anciens dieux ainsi, et serait libérée de cette triste existence terrestre. 


	2. Arya

**_Arya_ **

Elle s’était déguisée en petit garçon, avait coupé ces cheveux et était partie grâce au convoi des frères noirs qui quittait Port-Réal pour se rendre sur le Mur. 

Arry, c’était le nom que le patrouilleur de la garde lui avait donné, n’avait pas de famille et était un orphelin, exactement comme elle. Son père était mort des mains du roi Joffrey, et Sansa avait probablement dut subir le même sort pour maintenant. Bran avait peut-être bien finit par mourir durant leur absence, des suites de sa chute de la vieille tour abandonnée de Winterfell. Jon était au Mur et Robb sur le sentier de la guerre. Elle avait entendu deux soldats aux couleurs de la maison des lions, des manteaux rouges, en parler dans l’une des rues de Port-Réal. Son frère pourrait très bien y mourir, ou être déjà mort sans qu’elle n’en sache quoi que ce soit.

Elle allait rentrer chez elle, à Winterfell, mais resterait-il quelqu’un pour l’y accueillir ? 


	3. Arys

**_Arys_ **

Il était le bouclier-lige de la princesse Myrcella, rien d’autre ne devait occuper son esprit. Sa seule et unique fonction était de servir la jeune princesse et de la protéger au péril de sa vie. 

Servir, obéir, protéger. 

Le chevalier n’avait jamais aimé Port-Réal, et plus particulièrement tout les plaisir de la chair que l’on pouvait y trouver, ceux dont raffolaient certains de ces frères. Mais, il avait juré fidélité aux cerfs en devenant l’une des blanche-épée, et se devait de tenir son serment. 

Servir, obéir, protéger. 

Le frère de la princesse, le roi Joffrey, lui rappelait de plus en plus le roi fou. Il l’avait forcé à battre la petite nordienne, avant de finalement décider de l’enfermer dans les cellules noires. Puis il avait ordonné que ces oncles traîtres soient capturés et empalés en haut des murailles du donjon rouge. Le chevalier espérait pour eux qu’ils mourraient lors d’une bataille, sincèrement. 

Servir, obéir, protéger. 

Presque tout les jours, il se demandait pourquoi il ne partait pas comme l’avait fait Ser Barristan, puis il se rappelait de sa princesse. Il avait prêter serment de la défendre, au prix de sa propre vie s’il le fallait.

Servir, obéir, protéger.


	4. Varys

_**Varys** _

Depuis la montée sur le trône du roi Joffrey, le fils présumé du roi Robert Baratheon, les conditions de vie pour le Royaume s’étaient considérablement dégradées. La populace mourrait de faim dans les rues de Port-Réal, sans que cela n’ai l’air de déranger le blond outre mesure, et ces soutiens n’étaient pas certains de pouvoir lui garder sa couronne sur le tête bien longtemps. Ni même sa tête tout court en réalité. 

Lord Tywin était occupé dans le Nord face à Robb Stark, tandis qu’eux allaient devoir affronter les frères Baratheon sans soutien allié. Et, le conseil restreint n’était pas plus à même de régner que leur souverain, témoin de la lutte sourde que se livraient la reine régente et la main du roi. Le seul qui semblait heureux de la situation était Lord Baelish, pour une raison que l’eunuque avait du mal à saisir. Lui, comme tout les autres soutiens du lion, pourrait bien perdre sa tête sur simple décision royale. 

Ils étaient dans une situation catastrophique malheureusement, et peut-être bien qu’ils perdraient tous la vie dans la guerre de Joffrey. Seuls les Sept, ou n’importe quel autre pseudo-dieu, pouvaient le savoir.


	5. Cersei

**_Cersei_ **

Elle avait perdu tout contrôle sur son fils, il n’écoutait plus personne désormais. Ni elle, ni même son conseil restreint. C’était de la faute de Tyrion, elle en était certaine, il avait dut lui dire ou lui faire quelque chose pour qu’il se conduise ainsi. 

Etait-il au courant, pour Jaime et elle ? Est-ce que son ignoble et monstrueux petit frère l’avait découvert, et c’était empressé d’aller tout lui raconter ? 

Elle ignorait de quoi son fils était capable désormais, du meilleur comme du pire, probablement. Mais … quel était donc le pire pour lui ? Il avait fait emprisonné la petite Stark dans les cellules noires, exactement comme elle avait fait emprisonner son père. 

Jaime lui manquait, il était partit depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Est-ce que les Stark ne l’avaient pas tué en représaille pour la mort de Lord Eddard ? Elle aurait dut empêcher le roi, son fils, de lui faire trancher la tête par Ilyn Payne. Maintenant, ils n’avaient plus qu’un seul otage, depuis la disparition de la plus jeune des deux louves. Elle ne devait surtout pas mourir, c’était leur survie à tous qui en dépendait. 


	6. Sandor

**_Sandor_ **

Il détestait son roi, l’ancien prince dont il était le bouclier-lige ainsi que l’un des gardes royaux. Le gosse était un fou paranoïaque, capricieux et égocentrique qui avait probablement dut manquer de fessées quand il n’était encore qu’un marmot. Mais, il état obligé de le servir. Certain jours, il enviait son frère, Gregor, qui chevauchait aux côtés de Lord Tywin Lannister, loin du poison que constituait la cour royale de Port-Réal. À la bataille, il n’avait qu’à tuer ces ennemis sans distinction, sans avoir eu à les connaître auparavant. 

Mais, il ne pouvait pas partir. S’il le faisait, ce serait une trahison qui lui coûterait sa tête, et probablement pas d’une manière propre, ni rapide. S’il se faisait reprendre après avoir déserté, il n’aurait pas le droit de prendre le noir. Le roi le ferait souffrir, longuement, comme il le faisait en ce moment-même avec ces prisonniers et les condamnés à mort. 

Certaines nuits, il avait l’impression d’entendre leurs hurlements s’élever depuis les cellules noires et ces salles de tortures, quand ils ne venaient pas directement de la grande cour du donjon rouge où agonisaient les condamnés. Et, ces cris, ces râles pour certains, lui rappelaient furieusement ceux de sa petite soeur. 


	7. Ilyn

**_Ilyn_ **

Son rôle avait toujours été le même depuis son entrée dans l’âge adulte : protéger son seigneur. Il y avait d’abord eu Lord Tywin alors qu’il dirigeait sa garde personelle, puis les roi Robert et Joffrey Baratheon en tant que leur justice du roi. 

Désormais, il avait pour seule et unique mission de faire parler les traîtres, ou ceux soupçonnés de trahison, envers la Couronne de Port-Réal. Et cela peu importe les moyens qu’il devait employer.

Il n’y avait que deux prisonniers dans les cellules noires en ce moment. Il y avait la jeune nordienne, une fille et soeur de traîtres qu’il aurait aimé faire hurler, mais son roi le lui avait interdit. Alors il s’était rabattu sur sa deuxième prisonnière : la princesse des lions en personne. Son frère, le roi, avait ordonné qu’il la fasse hurler. Depuis le déclenchement de la guerre, il avait peur des traîtres, et sa soeur devait partir pour Dorne. 

Depuis la chute de la dynastie des Targaryen, les Martell de Dorne avaient une sérieuse rancune contre les lions et les cerfs. Ils pourraient se servir de la jeune Myrcella pour revendiquer le trône de fer pour eux, et cela n’était pas prêt d’arriver. Et pour cela, il fallait qu’elle renonce à ce mariage, de grès ou de force. 

Alors, tout les jours, il la faisait hurler et pleurer.


	8. Tyrion

**_Tyrion_ **

La situation à Port-Réal était catastrophique, à tout points de vue. Joffrey menait une véritable chasse aux traîtres, s’enfonçant un petit peu plus chaque jour dans sa paranoïa, ressemblant de plus en plus au roi fou dans les dernières années de son règne. 

Il avait fait emprisonner Myrcella, sa propre soeur, qui, il le savait, était quotidiennement torturée par Ilyn Payne, sur son ordre. La fille de Ned Stark, Sansa, avait elle aussi été conduite dans les cellules noires, mais il n’avait pas osé la toucher, pour l’instant. Il avait même vendu Cersei, sa propre mère, comme esclave à un marchand des cités libres, probablement car quelqu’un avait dut lui murmurer certaines choses au sujet de sa conception. Heureusement, les deux choses ne se savait pas, car sinon ils perdraient le soutien des quelques personnes qui le défendait encore face à Stannis Baratheon. 

Le conseil restreint, même privé de Cersei, ne valait pas un clou. Entre Baelish et Varys dont il ne savait que penser, et Meryn Trant et Pycelle qui étaient les créatures, très peu intelligentes par ailleurs, de sa soeur, il se demandait souvent comme ils allaient gagner la guerre que son idiot de neveu avait déclenché. 

Il ne lui restait que Bronn et les clans des montagnes, qui assureraient sa sécurité à court terme. 


End file.
